


Unorthodox?

by GrimmKurosaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of ehem outfits, Suggestive Themes, Texting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mentions of pet play, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKurosaki/pseuds/GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Eren suspects Levi has a thing for certain...pictures.





	Unorthodox?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this short little thing on my tumblr for long enough. I mean it's REALLY short. Hope you get at least some enjoyment out of it!

There. Completely spotless and it only took him an hour to get everything done. The kitchen was pristine–polished counters, every dish washed meticulously by hand and placed in their proper cupboards, random items put away, and kitchen supplies organized neatly. The stainless steel of the faucet had been polished to a mirror shine. Perfect.

Eren smirked to himself and pulled his phone out from his back pocket, snapping a few pictures of the entirety of the kitchen and a few close-ups to instill in Levi that, yes, he could clean to his standards. Levi spent a great amount of time teaching him how to clean thoroughly and this time, he wouldn’t let him down.

He also suspected Levi had a weird fetish for either seeing Eren clean or seeing the end result of the cleaning itself. Soon enough, he would find out.

 

**To: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_look what i did for u~  
Attachment: image_

He sent the message and leaned against the counter, not having to wait long before his phone vibrated in his hand.

 

**From: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_You’re a shitty brat, stop texting like one._

_Received 3:46PM_

**From: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_Also, don’t send me pictures like that while I’m at work._

_Received 3:47PM_

Eren hummed and tapped his fingers against the counter behind him while worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It was just a picture of a kitchen, no harm done, right? Pulling his hands back in front of himself he sent another text, ignoring the jab to his lazy texting.

 

**To: Sexy Shrimp <3**

  _oh? why? i dont see a problem with showing you how much hard work i put in for you today! heres a closeup :)  
Attachment: image_

This time there was a few minutes of delay before he received the next message from his lover. 

 

**From: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_Eren…_

_Received 3:59PM_

It was one simple word, his name, and it made him…giddy. He sent one more photo and let out a deep, shuddering breath when he read Levi’s response.

 

**From: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_Eren. Do you remember what happened last time you made me come home early?_

_Received 4:04PM_

Oh.  _Oh,_  yes, he definitely remembered that. How could he forget wearing a short, frilly pink skirt, thigh highs, and a collar while being made to crawl around like an animal? Not to mention the heavy spanking. He surely could  _not_  forget about the fact that Levi left his ass sore for an entire week. But was it worth egging the man on?

Hell yes.

 

**To: Sexy Shrimp <3**

_mhm, and now my ass misses you, daddy~ <3 come home and ravish me_

Levi didn’t answer that last text, but Eren knew full well that he was already on his way home, and he had just enough time to shower and throw on one of Levi’s favorite skimpy outfits he enjoyed seeing him in.

Sending pictures of clean things was a pretty unorthodox way of turning someone on, but it worked, didn’t it?

Next time he would send him pictures of the bathroom. Yes, indeed.


End file.
